Jake Lincoln
Jake Lincoln is a character in the series, Mutant Drake. Appearance Jake appears as an average teenage boy. He has shaggy, light brown hair and has brown eyes. On his arm, is a mechanical device that appears wrapped around his wrist-downwards. Casual Clothing He wears a blue shirt, that appears snug on him, over a white long sleeve shirt. He wears tight jeans and snug black and white sneakers. MCA Gear For his first mission as an MCA trainee, Jake recieved a set a prototype MCA gear which consisted of a white jacket, a white utility belt with black leggings and white boots. The jacket had armored plating on the shoulders, torso and abdomen. His leggings also had armor wrapped around the knees. The outfit was completed with a white helmet with a transparent face mask and a set of black gloves. Alien Armor Upon activation, Jake's armor forms around him; taking the appearance of Xyrion technology mixed with the prototype MCA gear he was wearing at the time. The helmet has been broken off, only leaving the face mask and keeping his hair exposed. The jacket now has more black material covering it and even extending over the abdomen. The utility belt has been rendered to just a white metallic belt. The jacket is also now sleeveless, exposing his arms, and has a green line where the zipper originally was, which extends to the legs. The alien device on his wrist now seems embeded to, or apart of, the suit as a black stripes stretches from it across Jake's arm and onto the shoulder of the suit, making its way over to the other shoulder and down the other arm before connecting with the second glove. Personality At first, Jake appears scared and untrusting, mostly as a result from his abduction. When learning about the current state of the world and his rescue, he readjusted to a more calmer state. He still appears to be defensive but is overall cooperative and, well, average. While his priorities are more focused on the life he left behind, his good-nature allows him to be helpful and cooperative. He looks out for others but is also self-protective with a instinct to survive, which kept him at bay when it came to reckless scenarios. Powers and Abilities As an average person, he appears to have no natural, extraordinary abilities. He does, however, have a device on his arm which can manipulate energy with the potential to either knock opponents back or create energy fields for defensive purposes. He can even use that energy to push himself into the air for a moment, giving him the illusion of flight, although, with enough concentration, it can propell him roughly for longer periods of time, actually giving him the ability to fly and hover around. With proper training and more practice, Jake now has more control over the alien device, able to fire beams and energy blasts while flying for an extended, if not unlimited, amount of time. He also gained some experience in hand-to-hand combat. After his incomplete transmogrification, Jake gained even more control over his alien device, able to tap into his unlimited source of energy and create energy spikes and bubbles. The alien device also gives him energy, keeping him from getting exhausted or tired easily. Weaknesses While gifted with a mysterious and powerful device, Jake, himself, does not have any special abilities and has dormant Nanogenes which could lead to a possible injury if he remains outside of his armor. In fact, he actually has little idea/control over the device at times. Biography Early Life Little is known about his early life. Abduction Little is known about his abduction as he claims his memory has been affected. He was taken as a child before the Incident occured. At one point, during his abduction, he was experimented on by the Xyrions and escaped their capture, however he was apparently re-captured and sedated. Rescue Despite being unconscious, his prescene was still discovered by the MCA rescue team consisting of Drake, John and Skye. While he was being recovered, Drake was confronted by the Xyrion Leader. An explosion then occured, damaging the container he was in and breaking the device attached to his arm. Fortunately, he remained unharmed from the explosion. He, along with the missing MCA Officers, including Agent Owens, was moved out of the Nexus facility and onto the Jumpjet. He was rushed to the medical bay for treatment. Awakening After months in stasis, his vitals started spiking with activity, alerting the MCA Director and their medics. Upon awakening, Jake was concerned and scared. Mistaking the MCA for the Xyrions, he escaped their capture using force to avoid their "experimentation" on him. He also came to realize that the device on his arm gave him the ability to fire energy beams and manipulate that energy to his advantage. However, he was defeated and taken into a holding cell for questioning. Once the situation was cleared, he learned from the Director that an Incident had sent the world into an apocalyptic state where Mutants exist. He was surprised as this caught him off-guard and he needed some time to process his new reality. Working with the MCA While being held by the MCA, he was approached by both Drake and John who asked for his help in rescuing Kate from Agent Seventy Seven and his Anti-Vigilante taskforce. At first, he was reluctant but when offered the chance of freedom at the risk of letting an innocent person die, he changed his mind and joined Drake in the fight against the taskforce. After the battle had been won and Kate had been saved, Jake was offered a chance to train and eventually become apart of the MCA. The Xyrion Invasion On June 7th, Jake joins Drake on his first mission as an MCA Trainee which is to catch the Xyrions at Murphy Tower. He was joined with Fionna on the mission as well. However, the mission winded up going sideways when the Xyrions were not spotted in the building, making the mission feel like a waste of time. After bumping into Fionna, her special ability somehow unlocked his hidden memories, allowing him to remember what happened to him during his abduction and what the Xyrion's main plan is. After revealing to the rest of the gathered Mutants that the Xyrions, and apparently Emmett Murphy, who was also working with them, are in fact aliens. This sparks up an argument between them which forces Jake to leave the room and gather himself before heading out on another mission. However, before he could, he was visited by Agent Owens who at the time was under the control of the Xyrion Leader. Jake was then knocked unconscious and brought to the Murphy Industries building in Manhattan. On June 8th, he was placed in a generator that used the device on his wrist to power it. After being rescued by Drake, Kate and John, he and Drake went off to save the city for the Xyrion Invasion which had already commenced. Later, joined by the others, they formed as a team and worked together to stop the Xyrion from invading the city. When the Jumpgate couldn't be closed from deactivating the generator, Jake realized he needed to face his fear and sacrifice himself in order to close the Jumpgate by flying through it and destroying the generator on the other side. Fortunately, he was able to escape back to Earth before the Jumpgate closed completely. After the invasion, Jake socialized with his new friends and suggested that him and the others stay together as a team to help others, to which most of them had agreed. Relationships Family Friends Drake John Love Interests Other Gabe Owens Kate Appearances Mutant Drake *Rescue (First Appearance) *Reconnaissance *Aftershock *Mutant City (Cameo) *The Professor *Vendetta *The Invasion Part 1 *The Invasion Part 2 Trivia *His name was originally planned to be Jack Lincoln but it was switched to Jake as there was already an existing character with the same name, Jack Ralter. While Ralter is a minor character, if he were to return to the show, there is a good chance that it would be awkward having both Jacks in the same room, let alone the same episode. Gallery Jake Lincoln.png|Jake in his Season 1 casual attire Jake Suit Design Final.png|Jake in his alien armor Category:Characters Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:MCA Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Humans